


Из грязи в Смерть | From mud to Death

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Lusya M. Theory | Теория Люси М. [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Бессмертие, Боги, Вымышленные заболевания, Вымышленные существа, Гильдии, Заболевания крови, Заражение, Магический реализм, Метафизические существа, Мрачные жнецы, Немертвые, Необратимые превращения, Нечистая сила, Новая жизнь, Параллельные миры, Паранойя, Психологический ужас, Рассказ в рассказе, Современность, ангст, антигерои, выживание, дарк, драма, дружба, загробная жизнь, мистика, мутанты, нелинейное повествование, повествование от первого лица, потеря памяти, реинкарнация, студенты, трагедия, триллер, ужасы, фантастика, эпидемия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: Эта история началась с того, что я умерла. Пока память полностью не исчезла, я оставлю записки со своим рассказом, и, быть может, уже мой преемник не повторит моих ошибок.This story started when I died. Before my memory completely disappears, I'll leave notes with my history, and perhaps my successor won't repeat my mistakes.
Relationships: Kali & Ixtab, Kali & Khenti-Amentiu, Uma & Ixtab, Uma & Khenti-Amentiu, Uma & Sharmila, Uma & Sima, Кали & Иш Таб, Кали & Хентиаменти, Ума & Иш Таб, Ума & Сима, Ума & Хентиаменти, Ума & Шармила
Series: Lusya M. Theory | Теория Люси М. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789954





	Из грязи в Смерть | From mud to Death

**Author's Note:**

> https://sun1.dataix-kz-akkol.userapi.com/5gWBS8Rg8kYIm9w3EbXGeX_T0qtXBld9BmxVdA/567ekfFdsPE.jpg — обложка (cover).
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
> More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my works, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу без моего ведома.  
> Please don't publish my work anywhere without my permission.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave comments — support me! :)

Все началось с того, что я умерла.

Нет, пожалуй, нужно начать издалека. В тот вечер я была весьма обижена на своего молодого человека, внезапно отменившего встречу, к которой шли приготовления все предшествующие часы. Причина проста, хоть и до боли — на этой встрече ждали не меня. Не придумав ничего лучше, я легла спать. Во-первых, спать я люблю, во-вторых — теперь это было единственным, что я любила.

И если б я знала, что это был последний день моей спокойной жизни... Да и жизни в целом.

Проснулась рано, что было большой редкостью. Очень пахло. Определенного запаха, как и названия ему, не было, но стойкое ощущение странного чувства было, и это чувство я вдыхала через нос, а легкие просто сжимались в ниточки. Страх. Пахло не обычной утренней суетой, весенней свежестью, а подозрительностью и ужасом от приходящих в голову догадок.

Я осторожно приоткрыла дверь своей комнаты. Вроде все как всегда, а запах не пропал. Все то же восходящее солнце, разбавляющее легкую синеву за окном, даже птицы лениво издавали одиночные трели, а ведь во всех ужастиках первым делом умолкали именно они, но нет.

Моя мать, прекраснейшая внешне и душевно женщина, сейчас стояла в коридоре в не самом прекрасном виде и смотрела на меня. В ее глазах я читала те же мысли, что крутились и в моем мозгу.

— У тебя тоже такое... ощущение?

Я прекрасно поняла ее и кивнула.

— Я проснулась от того, что оно давило на меня, — прошептала мама. — А Сима все еще спит.

Моя сестренка не ощущает это несуществующее зловоние? А ведь дети чувствуют всякую муть лучше взрослых. Быть может, это мы вдвоем сошли с ума?

Видимо, мы опять коллективно про это подумали и решили заняться обычными делами. Мать пошла создавать шедевр на сковороде, а я — из своего лица. 

Но по пути что-то больно кольнуло мою босую стопу. Я тут же решила узнать, что это такое, но на полу ничего не было, так же как и крови на ноге, так что я быстро успокоилась и ушла к себе.

Неуютность не пропала. По всем традициям мистики, продолжала лишь расти. Я накрасилась, поправила прическу, решила почитать, в общем, развить в себе хоть что-то, кроме паники, но со строк я все время сбивалась, нервно почесывая место недавнего укола и вслушиваясь в тишину.

Чтение не пошло, и я пересела за компьютер, где бушевала просто тьма, в прямом смысле, обсуждений в сети. В прямом, потому что везде, буквально каждый пост был обязательно с фотографией какого-то темного комка. Или нескольких. Я даже не успела зайти в чаты с друзьями, потому что пыталась понять, что это за волна снимков и криков от таких же интересующихся, как и я.

Никто не знал. Если честно, я не читала огромные сообщения, где, кажется, были какие-то гипотезы. Мне даже не хотелось думать о том, что произошло и как это связано с тем запахом. Одно было понятно — ощутили его все.

Ту точку на стопе начинало жечь. Я выключила компьютер вовсе, наивно надеясь, что это какая-то шутка, и к вечеру это превратится в очередную Интернет-легенду, но, конечно, я прекрасно понимала, что все до противного серьезно.

В телефоне, на удивление, было пусто. Никто из друзей не звонил, хотя это и понятно — выходной, полдевятого утра. Обычно все просыпаются к десяти. Но неужели никого также не разбудило это чувство? Все же мысль о каком-то интернетном заговоре и моей надвигающейся паранойе укрепилась.

Может, поспать еще, раз все нормально?

Мой взгляд упал на руку. Ну да, все же от нечего делать смотрят себе на руки. Но в отличие от всех, на моей пульсировали какие-то красные полоски, похожие на вдруг проявившиеся капилляры. Только вот с чего бы им это делать на внешней стороне руки? Эти маленькие черточки было очень хорошо видно, и мое сердце настороженно екнуло.

Конечно, как и все в подобных случаях, я с протяжным: "Ма-а-а-а-ам" выбежала на кухню, показывая матери эту вопиющую странность. Она тоже сослалась на капилляры и то, что я просто отлежала руку во сне, но учитывая, что я бодрствую где-то полчаса, отлежалость бы давно прошла, а первый вариант вообще звучал глупо. Но ее, казалось, это не взволновало.

А может, и взволновало, но она тоже не хотела верить себе. В принципе, понимаю.

Сестра уже проснулась, но с ее стороны не было никаких жалоб. Спокойно уплела оладьи, а потом убежала играть в свою комнату.

Я тоже собралась идти и заново пытаться занять себя, как вдруг сзади послышалось тихое и напряженное:

— У́ма...

Обернулась и увидела маму, сидящую на корточках у порога в ванную. Как выяснилось, под ним была неизвестная, размером с кулак, дыра.

— И откуда это?

— Может, кот? — посмотрела на меня мать, молящая всем своим видом как-то поддакнуть и согласиться, но я промолчала.

В том-то и дело, что у нас есть _кот_ , а не землеройка, и прокопать дыру в бетоне он не смог бы и за девять жизней.

Обвалилось? Ровно посередине почти идеальным овалом? Вряд ли.

Мать хотела засунуть туда ладонь, что, естественно, заставило меня ее резко отодвинуть. Понимаю, что кто не рискует, тот без пальцев не остается... Но все-таки в рулетку играют, имея ружье в запасе.

Маман нашла какую-то картонку, которой успешно прикрыла отверстие, но теперь, конечно, никто не мог думать больше ни о чем другом. Я выпросила разрешение сходить в магазин, хотя не без сомнений, но к тому моменту, когда мать решилась возразить, ее дочь уже выбежала за ворота, и...

Вокруг не было воплей. Потому что не было людей. Машины проезжали, но крайне редко, и в одной, где звук был врублен на полную, радио вещало о чем-то срочном и немедленном. Это был, наверное, единственный раз, когда я поблагодарила водителя за его глухоту, но при этом заметно подкосилась в коленях. Снова то ощущение, когда не хотелось знать и даже представлять, о чем была та новость.

Я все же продолжила путь в магазин, хотя и не знала, зачем. Наверное, возьму газировку и мороженое и просто погуляю, как раз вчера променад сорвался.

Минимаркет находился прямо через дорогу и загибался от своей худобы, но банальные хлеб, молоко и масло там всегда были. Иногда можно было попасть на конфеты и даже пельмени. Когда это происходило, их скупали все и в течение недели только ими, похоже, и питались. Так как начался теплый сезон, вполне можно было наткнуться и на мороженое, а дешевые содовые там всегда были. Пить их, конечно, себе дороже, но сейчас даже это лучше, чем тревожно хлюпать кофе у себя дома.

Но мне все равно было страшно, и в первую очередь — за семью. Я уже пожалела, что вышла, и главным желанием было лишь вернуться, но ноги упрямо несли к ступеням и вредной еде.

Я почему-то считала, что могу их защитить. Точнее, от мысли, что мы будем все вместе, становилось спокойнее. Хотя, после того, как мы остались втроем, я действительно стала главной защитницей дома. Похоже, это было признано по умолчанию, ведь мама тоже очень боялась без меня. Что и говорить, у нас даже собаки не было. Зато была я.

В магазине были продавцы и с десяток покупателей, и на меня кассиры смотрели почему-то с большим беспокойством. Люди, как я заметила, тоже не лениво передвигались между полок, а резво ходили, даже практически бегали, хватая продукты и с остервенением кидая их в корзинки. Вот исчез один, ушла вторая, и все они будто очень торопились. Вдруг кто-то сзади громко закричал: "Они уже здесь!!!", и оставшийся народ тут же повалил наружу, побросав покупки.

Да что же это такое? Нашествие инопланетян? Одна из продавщиц окликнула меня:

— Девушка, уходите скорее!

Но я так и не поняла, почему. Я не видела никаких загадочных "их", зато видела, как поспешно собираются и женщины за кассой. Вдруг меня толкнул в спину, вроде бы, охранник, и также вывел из здания, пробормотав что-то про то, что я могу не платить, ведь в моих руках уже была бутылка с газированным напитком.

И вот теперь я побежала со всех ног домой. Больше тянуть нельзя. Что же творится? Стоило внимательнее вчитываться в те посты и вглядываться в фото...

Я влетела на кухню и стала кричать о том, что надо быстро включить телевизор или посмотреть по тому же интернету, но не могла объяснить, что и зачем. Мама удивленно смотрела на меня, ведь все было, оказывается, вполне нормально. Пока.

Пить эту самую газировку не было никакого желания, и я поставила бутылку в холодильник. Снова эта злополучная рука. Я медленно закатала рукав, лицезрея полностью покрытую сетью из красных линий кожу. Что самое страшное... Они двигались. Я наконец пригляделась и поняла, что эти "черточки" напоминают муравьев. И это делает осознание еще более ужасным. Они живые.

Я так и не закрыла дверцу холодильника, разглядывая руку. Эта сетка распростерлась от тыльной стороны ладони до локтя, дальше рукав не отгибался, но судя по тому, что "рисунок" не обрывался, он был и выше. В шоке мне вдруг пришла идея тыкнуть в скопище этих муравьев, похожее на узел. Лучше бы я этого не делала. От нажатия я теперь ясно увидела, как они задвигались, и узел принялся рассасываться, создавая новые ветви этой сети. Тошнота потихоньку подкатывала, а я откатывала рукав на другой руке, где потихоньку повторялась такая же картина.

Холодильник уже настойчиво пищал, напоминая о себе, но никто не обращал на это внимания. Я — по понятной причине, а вот мама...

— Ума!!!

Она прикрикнула, но не от раздражения за эту холодильную пищалку, а в самом настоящем ужасе. Я, наконец, закрыла дверь и подошла к тому порогу, и мои муравьи и сети вмиг забылись.

Такая же овальная дыра была проделана и в картонке, закрывающей порог, и оттуда вылезало то самое черное существо, которое я мельком видела на фотографиях. Оно было как огромный слизень, только, как уже сказано, черное, блестящее и дико большое. Примерно с черепашонка.

Оно медленно ползло вперед, не думая нападать или как-то угрожать нашим жизням, но мы в панике принялись отходить и молиться. Ну, вторым грешила только моя мама, а вот я лихорадочно и бездумно искала то, чем можно схватить это существо, просто потому что что-то подсказывало, что лучше бы _этому_ не ползти. И вообще, по-хорошему, надо бы _это_ убить. Мать снова подхватила мои мысли, принявшись вдруг освобождать раковину от посуды.

Это был удивительный вариант, но других идей больше не было.

Вскоре мы нашли и то, чем можно это взять — обычная прихватка. Вообще, у нас имелись и медицинские перчатки, но почему-то им не было веры. Мало ли, а вдруг это нечто выделяет кислоту или что-то подобное? Видимо, этой идеей мы и руководствовались, а может, прихватка просто первая на глаза попалась.

Я схватила кусок черной слизи и кинула в раковину. Это было омерзительнейшее действие в моей жизни. Тело извивалось и пульсировало, что чувствовалось даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани. Представляю, что было бы, если б взяла слизня в обычной перчатке. Наверное, завтрак бы тоже оказался в раковине.

Ну а дальше мы и вовсе растерялись. Мама схватилась за соль, похоже, в надежде убить это, как обычного слизняка, но снова интуиция кричала о том, что подобное не сработает, а может, и вовсе все сделает хуже.

Конечно же, соль не подействовала, однако и побочных эффектов вроде не было. Маман принялась обливать по-прежнему враждебное существо всем, чем только можно, но результата не было. Я уже за этим не наблюдала, снова вернувшись к своей нарастающей проблеме.

Сетка из живых красных палочек появилась и на ногах. Но там это были уже не тонкие прожилки, а огромные гематомы, двигающиеся под кожей. Я начинала это ощущать. Боли не было, только пустота в душе. Очевидно, что я уже не то, чем являлась еще вчера.

До меня дошло, что тот укол, скорее всего, и есть причина этому... заражению? Но что это было? Как?

— Получилось!

Я снова обернулась к маме, которая сжимала банку с растворителем для труб. Синий порошок, которым она щедро осыпала существо, разъел его и заставил в судорогах умирать и растворяться. Эх, а ведь не врут рекламщики, средство действительно убирает весь мусор. Даже неизведанный.

От раковины шел едкий запах, принадлежавший точно не растворителю, и уже "труп" слизня, в последний раз содрогнувшись, перевернулся, если можно так сказать.

Но если бы этим все закончилось, я бы даже не стала рассказывать эту историю. Из отверстия повалили новые слизни, еще крупнее. Мы всех их кидали в раковину и осыпали средством, но оно кончалось, а у нас была только одна баночка. О сбегать в магазин даже и речи не шло. Мы сгребали лишний порошок из раковины и посыпали остатками существ, но они не умирали, только чуть-чуть булькали и еще стремительнее пытались выбраться. 

Мама вдруг отшатнулась и от меня. На мой немой вопрос она указала на лицо, и я уже обо всем догадалась. Пока что заражение не мешало, но я боялась, что оно могло передаться матери, потому сама больше не жалась к ней.

Вдруг самый первый слизень, вернее, его остатки, вспухли, и из черной шевелящейся массы повалила красная и намного более густая. Подкожные муравьи. Они устремились по тому пути, который преграждала мама, но я успела ее оттолкнуть, не беспокоясь за себя — уже подцепила их братию.

И вдруг я увидела такую же алую вереницу, идущую все из той же дыры в пороге, и мне вдруг пришло в голову, как именно я заразилась.

То был не укол, а укус. С утра я не видела их, потому что не была заражена. Но как только эта напасть попала в меня, я, как носитель, стала видеть их везде. А до мамы еще не добрались. И до сестры, видимо, тоже...

Я побежала к ее комнате в другом конце дома. Сима спокойно играла в игрушки и вообще не подозревала о том, что творилось у нас, ведь мы вели себя слишком тихо. Я захлопнула дверь, пока твари не добрались и до девчонки. Внутри послышались крики и вопросы о том, что случилось. Она стала ломиться, но я подпирала дверь собой и старалась не реагировать на испуганное детское: "Ума, Ума!".

Только теперь я сползла вниз и разревелась. Ну все, это конец. Неизвестно, что будет, причем ни в одном вопросе. Что будет с мамой, сестрой, мной, этими тварями. Я умру или мутирую, потеряю рассудок, это же классика. Но как же не хочется ни того, ни другого!

Дыхание начало затрудняться. Мне нужно идти и вытаскивать маму, ведь она не видит муравьев. А если ее укусили? Нельзя терять времени, но я уже не чувствовала себя хорошо.

Я даже не знаю, стоит ли выводить всех на улицу, ведь неизвестно, что творится там. А вдруг там все еще хуже и этих существ еще больше? Ведь откуда-то они появляются. Но мать сама вышла и положила мне руку на плечо:

— Они лезут и из-под потолка.

Черт, так значит, они могут проделать себе любой путь, а я ведь заперла сестренку в ее комнате!..

Я уже просто не могла думать. В полусознательном состоянии упала на пол, чувствуя только бесконечный страх, сжимающий сердце и внутренности, и шевеление под кожей. В горле будто что-то застряло, что и перекрывало дыхание. Значит, все-таки умру.

Но нет, нет... А как же мама... Сима... Скорая... Нужно дожить до скорой... Эта мысль просто въелась в подкорку. Нужно дожить до скорой. В которую, судя по отдаляющемуся пиканью кнопок, уже звонила мать.

Смешно. У нас столько проблем, сколько не было никогда в жизни, а она все же позвонила в скорую.

***

Я очутились в белом пространстве, режущем этой самой белизной глаза. Неужели так выглядит Рай? Загробный мир? Те, кто говорил, что после смерти ничего нет, оказались правы?

Тут нет буквально ничего. Хотя, почему же. Есть я.

На мне уже не было красной сетки, не было и того гнусного инородного движения в моем теле. Но я ли это была своей персоной?

Тут не имелось ни стен, ни пола, ни потолка, а может, их просто не было видно, ведь они слились с окружающей белизной. Тем не менее, сзади меня уже ощущалось чужое присутствие.

Это была женщина, но не исключено, что и мужчина, в таком же белом одеянии, как и все остальное. Хотя, если посудить, я и сама в таком же. Только мои черные волосы, кончики которых было видно на плечах, хоть как-то выбивались и не давали мне быть поглощенной этой белоснежной пучиной.

Оно сидело за белым столом и пило, что ли, из белой кружки. Хоть бы не молоко, а то я точно с ума сойду. Очертания у него были человеческие, правда, пальцы слишком длинные, но это ему нисколько не мешало. Лицо закрывал капюшон, но возможно это и не одежда, а само это создание, и то, что я считала капюшоном, было лицом или волосами... Уже ничему не удивлюсь.

— Что же ты не присядешь? — наконец подало голос оно, но и он никак не выдавал пола, поэтому я так и не определилась, как это звать.

Я робко подошла. Мертвый второй раз умереть не может, так что бояться уже нечего.

Тут же появился еле различимый, опять белый стул, и я послушно села.

— Тебе, наверное, интересно, куда ты попала?

— Да что ж интересного, — с усмешкой, но все же горько пожала я плечами. — Хотя, конечно, не такой я представляла смерть. Мне интереснее, кто вы.

Похоже, существо засмеялось. Звука оно не издало, но капюшон заколыхался.

— Отвечу на твой вопрос, но если б ты ответила на мой, путаницы было бы меньше. Мое имя — Хентиаменти, я предводитель богов Смерти и всех духов, ответственных за нее.

Да, это было просто непостижимо. Даже еще хуже, чем я представляла.

— Ты не веришь, маленькая душа, — вопрос плавно перетек в утверждение, — но лучше бы тебе упиваться каждым моим словом.

С чего бы это? Хотя... В неизвестном белом ничего с неизвестными предводителями лучше не спорить. Но кто докажет, что это действительно он? Или она...

— Если тебе нужны доказательства, то знай, что в своих одеждах я ношу погибель и мор, — оно развернуло складки балахона, и на меня повеяло могильным холодом и самым настоящим ароматом смерти. Кожу защипало, и я уже ощутила себя заключенной в гроб.

— Хорошо, хорошо, верю, — я замахала руками, пытаясь отогнать этих чертиков из табакерки. — Но что вам нужно от меня?

— Я хочу предложить тебе великую милость и нанять к себе на работу, — с каждым словом голос грубел и звучал будто от нескольких лиц, явно чтобы "работа" вбилось мне в ум.

— Зачем? — искренне удивилась я. — Я ведь не какая-то особенная или могучая. Лучше я просто в мир иной отойду.

Работать на том свете? Я даже при жизни думала об этом с ужасом и нежеланием, а тут... Увольте.

— Хочешь быть призраком, бесцельно бродящим по просторам нашего мира? — голос потерял ту грубость и силу и стал шипящим. — Тебе не будет никогда покоя, у тебя не будет тебя самой. Ты станешь бесплотной и бессильной. Я же предлагаю тебе то самое могущество.

С другой стороны, вечно слоняться без дела... Так себе перспектива. Но будет ли мне легче, если я останусь собой, но вечно работая, да еще кем — самой смертью, — на этого Хенти-Хонто-кто-то-там?..

— Но почему я?

— Скажем так... В тебе есть кровь. Кровь Смерти. Для тебя звучит абсурдно, но в нашем мире это очень важно. Мы не принимаем в свои ряды не относящихся к нашему делу лиц.

— И каким же образом она в меня попала? Что за родственник такой это был?

— Глупая душа, этот родственник так же умер и стал Смертью, а значит, в его роду обязательно был бы тот, кто займет его место. — И тут оно поправилось: — Ее.

Это была какая-то из бабушек? Так вот что они там чудят, на том свете.

— Ну...

Не хочу, не хочу вообще умирать. И Смертью становиться — тем более. Хочу жить с семьей, как прежде. Может, даже парня бы нового нашла.

Я хотела расплакаться, но ни слезинки не выкатилось из глаз.

— Тебе не жалко прошлого, потому что настоящее твое "Я" — это одни только лишения.

Не может это быть правдой, ну как так!..

Я тяжело вздохнула. Похоже, выбора нет, пути назад тоже.

На столе появился лист. Контракт. Какие-то надписи на нем были, но я, по глупости или из-за отчаяния, не стала читать. Вместо ручки существо протянуло мне палец. Из него появился длинный и острый черный коготь.

— Ваш людской род уже давно прознал, что настоящие контракты подписываются кровью.

Я тоже знала.

Острый нарост резко прошелся по моему пальцу, но я не почувствовала боли. Оставив подпись, я опустила голову.

— Что ж, Кали, ты можешь задать вопрос и попросить что-то взамен.

Меня не волновало то, что ко мне обратились не по моему имени. Не подумала я и о том, взамен чего имела право просить. Все было уже заранее готово.

— Что будет с моей семьей?

На минутку предводитель умолк.

— У твоей матери иммунитет к заразе, а у сестры заражение пройдет медленнее, и ее успеют вылечить.

Ответ был очень исчерпывающий и сам дал ответы и на многие другие вопросы. Мне было лишь жаль Симу, но она вылечится, с ней все будет хорошо, а маме и вовсе ничего не грозило и не грозит. Как и, похоже, всему человечеству, а значит, богатой жатвы в долгосрочной перспективе не будет.

Уже начинаю думать, как жнец. Наверное, это было прописано в контракте.

Моим же желанием было...

— Мне нужно дожить до скорой.

***

Я наконец прокашлялась. Изо рта вывалился темно-бордовый кусок, похожий на пластилин. Судя по привкусу во рту, это была кровь. Так вот, что послужит причиной моей смерти. Но пока время есть, и я посмотрела на мать, в шоке созерцающую все это действие. Сестренку уже выпустили из комнаты, и я взяла маму за руку, прохрипев ей:

— За себя не волнуйся, постарайся поберечь Симу. Она все равно заразится, но ее вылечат, правда, вылечат...

Снова трудно дышать. На подходе очередной кусок застывшей крови. Он тоже вышел, но с большим трудом. Ничего, до скорой доживу.

Сирена, снова этот опостылевший белый цвет... Меня кладут на носилки и несут к карете.

И мои глаза, наконец, закрылись.

***

Я сидела на желтом диване и в который раз удивлялась, как здесь все похоже на мир живых. Никогда не жила в нем, но почему-то была уверена, что и люди точно так же суетятся, дурачатся, спорят, что будет на обед и глупо флиртуют.

Да и откуда мне знать, если я только прихожу, чтобы обрубить кому-нибудь нить его жизни. Хотя, признаю, было бы интересно пожить среди смертных, но этому никогда не бывать.

***

Как только я прибыла в тот мир, о котором говорил Хентиаменти, начался жуткий переполох. О моем зачислении в сонм богов Смерти знали немногие, остальные же окружили меня, как звери, жуткие, гротескные звери, и разглядывали, то и дело восклицая:

— Совсем еще как живая...

— Да еще два дня, и полностью все забудет.

— Станет Смертью, станет Смертью!

Они прямо-таки рвались ко мне, не смея подойти близко, но глазели с огромной жадностью, протягивая свои кривоватые ручонки. Человекоподобных было практически не видно, хотя, как я поняла, таковые были главными и приближенными к предводителю, и как раз они знали о моем появлении.

Скоро от меня отстали, но одна богиня, назвавшаяся Иш Таб, принялась набиваться в подруги. Она была маленькая и неказистая, но обещала что-то рассказать и объяснить, потому мне нехотя пришлось согласиться.

От нее я узнала, что мое место проживания, по сути, общежитие, где живет куча богов, божков и духов смерти. Почему их было так много? Тут работал принцип Деда Мороза — смертных ведь миллионы, и одного отвечающего за Смерть просто бы не хватило. К тому же, как уже упоминал наш глава, в этом мире огромную роль играла кровь и родственные связи, потому всех наследников и родственников существ, ставших в этом мире значимыми, также забирали сюда. Не знаю, куда девался прошлый бог, на место которого меня взяли, но теперь мне приходилось привыкать к этой возне среди кучи отврательных существ. 

Вскоре я поняла кое-что и сама — я постепенно забывала свою жизнь. Видимо, в договоре об этом было, как всегда, мелким шрифтом. Я не просто забывала — факты из новой жизни замещали старые, и я не понимала, какие. Это было последним, что я узнала, пока еще ощущала себя, как человек.

К слову, у меня был телефон. Мой телефон, да еще и в рабочем состоянии. Это было неудивительно, ведь у каждого здесь было какое-то средство связи, но дело в том, что связываться можно было только друг с другом. Но я все равно попытала счастье, найдя номер мамы, который постепенно начала забывать.

Гудки пошли. Они шли и шли томительной чередой, но ответа не было. Подошла Иш Таб с едой (кстати, она здесь была вполне человеческая, лишь некоторым полагались неаппетитные добавки из-за их специфических предпочтений, мертвые курицы, например).

— Кому звонишь? — поинтересовалась она.

Но я была слишком увлечена ожиданием. А вдруг... вдруг ответит?

Каким-то образом богиня разглядела надпись на экране и прыснула со смеху:

— Ты что, живым отсюда не дозвониться!

Я обреченно положила трубку. 

***

Я, богиня Кали, вновь отправлялась в мир живых для новых жертв во славу нашему главе. В зеркале я видела отражение, которое видела годами, но внутри будто что-то шевелилось каждый раз, когда я думала о себе. _Шевелилось, сопротивляясь._

Я взглянула на "телефон". Иш Таб утверждает, что именно так я эту коробочку и называла. Не могу понять, почему он такой чудной формы — маленький, квадратный, в то время как другие боги для связи пользуются пергаментом, воронами. Быть может, потому что они старше. Я даже не помню, откуда он у меня взялся. Наверное, Хентиаменти вручил. Да, точно-точно.

Я открыла ящик стола, чтобы достать орудие, собственно, труда — изящный черный кинжал с красными каменьями, но вдруг под ним обнаружила бумагу с записями. Это были цифры.

В моем телефоне, чтобы связаться с другими, стоило лишь написать их имя, и я уже слышала их голос, но я видела и цифры. В голову пришла абсурдная идея — почему бы не вписать их туда и попробовать позвонить таким странным образом?

_Пока я еще не забыла, кто такая "Мама", я быстрее света записала номер и спрятала в стол, который теперь принадлежал мне. Боюсь, номер мне теперь никогда не понадобится. Но мне больше всего на ином свете хотелось сохранить его._

Я набрала цифры и нажала зеленый изогнутый значок. Послышались странные долгие звуки, а мое сердце вдруг замерло.

_А вдруг, а вдруг..._

Я стояла так минут пять, ощущая себя все более и более глупо. Ерунда какая-то. Пора уже отправляться за маленькими душами.

***

Мерно гудел пылесос, перекрывая звуки телевизора. Женщина слушала новости о том, что заражение медленно, но верно ликвидируется по всему миру. Потеряв одну дочь по причине его же, она очень волновалась за вторую, что сейчас лежала в больнице, но, по словам врачей, уже шла на поправку.

Лекарство действительно изобрели, а у само́й безутешной матери нашли природные "антитела". Они растворяли заразу и просто выводили шлак через почки.

Заражение происходило от укусов мельчайших насекомых, происхождение которых до сих пор неизвестно. Их носителей, вид которых также не был установлен, успешно истребили.

Через место укуса "муравьи"-личинки проникали в кровь и сгущали ее до такой степени, что она становилась практически твердой. Какой смысл был от этого — неизвестно. Насекомые просто проникали в нового носителя, заражали его, убивали и умирали сами. Кто-то утверждал, что это был очередной замысел Бога, чтобы сократить число грешников, но, конечно же, причины были явно другие и уж точно с руки других заинтересованных лиц.

Через шум Шармила услышала звонок. Выключив пылесос, она направилась к мобильному в другой комнате, где чуть не потеряла сознание.

На экране высветился абонент "Ума".

**Author's Note:**

> Глава — ознакомление перед заключительной частью с миром и небольшое введение в курс дела.
> 
> За сюжет спасибо одному из моих кошмаров...
> 
> Звонок в последней части был первым, когда звонила еще Ума. Во второй раз звонить было уже просто некому (разное течение времени).
> 
> https://vk.com/album-170418694_257936624 — вот тут можете найти зарисовки по этому фику (и другим х) 
> 
> Большая просьба — не поленитесь и оставьте отзыв, этим вы очень поможете выходу новых глав.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где вы можете узнать больше информации об этом и других фиках, а также новостей по свежим историям (и многое другое).  
> https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


End file.
